Secret
by ImaginaryGirlxx
Summary: Based on the song 'Secret' by The Pierces. Alison DiLaurentis and Katherine Pierce met while they were both on the run. One day Katherine decides to open up to Alison.


**Just a quick one-shot that's been playing on my mind. I hope you like it :) Please let me know what you think, I love reading people's comments about my work :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own PLL or TVD**

"Alison?" She asked me once we reached the motel room. We were both running, hiding from people for years, and by chance had found each other along the way. Neither of us trusted anyone else but we were in the same position so figured we could use each other's help to stay hidden. Plus there was something about her, something she was hiding. Everyone knew I loved secrets. I just had to find out what it was.

"Yes Katherine." I replied coolly.

"I have something I want to tell you but you have to promise never to tell anyone." She started. Was this it? Was she going to tell me this mysterious secret of hers? Who was she hiding from?

"I promise." I lied easily. I'd become an expert at this over the years. People always seemed to tell me their secrets. It was how I stayed in control. I always had some knowledge that no one wanted getting out.

"Do you swear on your life?" Katherine asked seriously.

"I swear on my life." I smiled.

Katherine took a deep breath, glancing out the window and towards the door, as it to check that we were completely alone.

Whatever I had been expecting, it was certainly not the next words that came out of her mouth.

"I'm a vampire." She said with a completely straight face.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. A vampire? Was this girl for real? I was just starting to like her; she was as ruthless as me. Now she's telling me she believes in vampires?

For some reason, my laughing didn't seem to faze her and it definitely didn't deter her.

"You'll regret that." She snarled, only making me laugh more.

When she turned around from pouring the contents of her purse out onto the bed her face had completely changed. Her eyes were darkened and veins around them stuck out prominently. She opened her mouth and she had fangs. Actually fangs! Like a vampire!

Was she actually telling the truth?

"Holy fuck!" I exclaimed.

Now it was her turn to laugh. Seriously, this crazy bitch was laughing at me?

Katherine took a seat on her bed and calmed down as her face returned to normal.

"Those fangs aren't a good look for you, hun." I teased her once I'd recovered enough from the shock to think of some kind of a response.

"And you think a nice set of bite marks in your neck would be a good look for you?" She asked.

"Point taken. So why did you tell me?" I asked. This wasn't exactly what I was expecting.

"Wasn't it you who said secrets are what keep us close? I almost actually like you. I thought it was time you knew who I was running from."

My life suddenly seemed infinitely more dangerous than it had a few seconds ago. After years running from 'A' I thought I'd seen just about everything but that was far from the case. I had to admit the thought gave me a small thrill but it was being drowned out by the fear of the situation I now found myself in.

Never one to show my fear easily, I put on a brave face and asked Katherine to continue with her story.

"The first thing you need to know is that if you tell a soul about me I will find you and kill you. And believe me when I say I will enjoy it." She smirked. Still, there was something about her that intrigued me. I let her continue without protest. "I've been on the run for the best part of the past 500 years from a vampire called Klaus. He's the oldest and most powerful vampire in existence and he basically wants to kill me because I turned myself into a vampire so he couldn't sacrifice me in a ritual to break some curse." She explained as if she was merely describing the weather. How could this seem so normal to her?

"500 years? He can sure hold a grudge then."

Katherine laughed at this but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"So what's the deal with you being a vampire?" I asked, curious.

"First you tell me who you're running from."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm telling you everything about myself. I want something in return." Katherine said. "I'll compel it out of you if you don't answer." She added matter-of-factly. I raised my eyebrows as if in silent question before shrugging my shoulders and agreeing to tell her.

"When I was in high school I started getting texts from an anonymous person. They knew everything about me and were making threats and demands. They could tell secrets that would ruin me. I faked my own death to escape and have been on the run for the past year." I told her, leaving out as many details as I could. I didn't want to drag the girls into this. There's something about them that I'll always care about.

"Do you know who it is? I'll snap their neck for you." Katherine offered calmly. I was really starting to wonder how she could talk about anything like it was polite small talk.

"They only ever signed their messages 'A'."

"Shame. I could have done with the distraction." She commented. "Do you want to order food?"

"Sure." I agreed, hungry from a long day spent travelling. We were headed to a small town in Virginia that Katherine had apparently once lived in.

We ordered a pizza and Katherine told me about vampires while we waited for it to be delivered. I'd grown up with images of coffins and bats and Dracula whenever I thought of vampires but what Katherine was telling me couldn't be further from that.

The pizza arrived after about a half hour and Katherine went to get the door.

"Come in." She smiled flirtily at the delivery guy.

"Umm… ok…" He replied, hesitant. "That will be $15." He said, passing Katherine the pizza box, which she set down on the bed next to me.

"I don't think so." Katherine replied, looking him directly in the eyes. I wasn't sure if she was compelling him but he seemed to accept that she wasn't paying for the food. "I think I could do with something a little bit more fresh." She said flippantly.

I watched as her eyes darkened and her fangs grew as if from nowhere. She lunged forward and bit into the guy's neck. At this point I felt I couldn't watch any more. She was feeding on his blood and it was gross but there was a part of me that was so intrigued I found it hard to look away. She carried on for a few minutes until I saw the guy's body go limp in her arms.

Katherine tore herself away from him and looked at me, dropping his body on the floor in the process. "I've missed this." She smiled, not seeming to notice that her mouth was dripping with blood.

I rushed over to the delivery guy and felt for a pulse. Panicking when I couldn't find one, I looked up at Katherine and for the first time since I'd known her I felt truly scared.

"He's dead." I told her.

"Oops." Katherine smirked.

"Oops?" I asked. "You killed him!"

This couldn't be happening! She's just murdered someone in our motel room right in front of me! That poor guy! He didn't do anything to deserve this. The meal he brought all but forgotten, I grabbed my purse and ran made to run out the door.

"Wait!" Katherine shouted, appearing by the door faster than I could blink.

"I'm leaving. You can run from Klaus on your own." I told her firmly.

Reluctantly, she let me leave. We both know she could've made me stay but something told me she wanted a friend, not someone she could boss around with compulsion. I guess I could relate to an extent. I was starting to get lonely hiding from 'A' on my own but I'd already messed up my friendships back in Rosewood too much for them to help me. I always had Shana but even she didn't know the whole story.

Unsure of where to go, I chose to head back to Rosewood. Maybe while I was there I could get myself some more money and try and find out more about 'A'. I still knew plenty of places to hide out there; I just hadn't wanted to risk it before.

I felt that I had slept for most of the journey when I woke up to find some man sitting next to me. I had to admit he was quite attractive, if it wasn't for the fact that he was staring at me like he wanted to eat me. After what I'd found out today, maybe that wasn't too much of a stretch to believe.

It seemed like he had noticed me waking up as he cleared his throat to speak.

"Hello love." He greeted in an accent I would place as British, were I asked to guess, but seemed like it had other accents mixed in. He must be well-travelled.

"Hi." I replied with a fake smile.

"I'm wondering if you can help me." The man started. "I'm looking for a woman called Katerina Petrova." He told me. Upon seeing a confused look on my face he continued. "I've been led to believe she now goes by the name of Katherine Pierce."

"Katherine?" I asked. Were he to have asked me a few hours ago, I would've kept my mouth shut but I couldn't justify her killing that innocent man. I'll admit I've done a lot of terrible things but I would never – could never – kill someone.

"You know her." The man smiled, almost hungrily.

"She's head for a town called Mystic Falls." I told him. "That's all I know." I added, which wasn't strictly true but I half hoped that Katherine would change her mind and go elsewhere.

"Thank you." He said, rising from his seat and asking the driver to let him off.

What had I done?

_"You swore you'd never tell_

_You swore you'd never tell_

_You swore you'd never tell_

_You swore you'd never tell."_


End file.
